Spend a little time on me
by Saiyajin Princess Chichi
Summary: Four low class Saiyajin females fight to be reranked as elites, meeting their saviors from reality along the way.No one said it would be easy.KCC, VB, JK. Please RR. EDITED REVISED version.
1. Behind the Closed Curtain

**Rating: M (for later events)**

**A/N: Yes I know you guys are probably like OH NO NOT ANOTHER ONE OF HER HORRIBLE STORIES. Bear with me for a bit I'm working on almost all of my fics at once right now. You are free to give creative criticism but flames will be ignored, you are also free to bitch at my lack of updates if you wish, lol. Domo Arigatou!!! R/R 0**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and I never will but I do own a few of the characters that will appear in this story, my friends may also own characters and I will also tell you who owns who. Arigatou!!**

To the females it was just another semi normal day…. as normal, as normal got for them. Go into work, get ready for the long night ahead of them, make sure the place was as close to spotless as possible, and make sure the bar was fully stocked with liquor or beer and whatever else the customers would want. Life could be better for them but it didn't matter to them at the moment, it was what paid the bills, a way to support them and their families, they couldn't argue that it was better than nothing.

The girls were in the back preparing as usual, getting on the skin tight scraps that shouldn't have rightfully been called clothing, the painful stiletto high heels, applying their makeup daintily with skill and steadiness. One of the young females was ready early that night, helping the others get prepared for another long monotonous night of work, a night that they didn't look forward to starting, just one they looked forward to ending. Her slender pale hands weaved through another woman's dark thick flowing hair quickly braiding it tightly into two pigtails leaving small strands to frame her face. She and her group of about six other women left the brightly lit dressing room, entering the bar itself, each female taking up a specific task of cleaning and checking over the entire main room, dusting, sweeping, stocking, all the essential tasks. The room had been checked over and cleaned thoroughly, the alcohol, liquor and glasses had been stocked up neatly for the customers that would pour into the dark, damask, sleazy joint throughout the course of the long night.

The youngest of the females headed back into the dressing room, her hips swaying with each step that she took, her heels clicking against the tile floor with each stride she took. She untied the belt of her robe letting the silk garment slide off her shoulders, gliding down her sumptuous body, finally laying in a pool the floor around her delicate feet and shoes. She stepped out of the fabric daintily, picking it up with care and smoothing it with her hands before hanging on her dressing hook. She looked her figure over in the mirror, her eyes trailing down her body deciding that she looked much better with the robe covering her skimpy outfit. She sighed letting her eyes slip shut for only a moment, taking her away from this place; she opened them reluctantly, moving closer to her full size mirror. She began fixing the curls that fell down the side of her face brushing against her pale skin. This job made her feel dirty, worthless, she hated it, every moment, every time someone touched her it reminded her of how much she despised not only her boss but herself for the way she had to live in order to support her child and herself. She hated the disrespect she was treated with on a nightly basis. She longed for another job yet feared leaving it at this point, knowing that her boss would do anything to her to keep her at her job in his company, where he easily had control of her. She checked the final touches on her makeup, adding a bit more blush to her cheekbones making them look just a little more prominent, she looked her body up and down finally starting to realize how beautiful she was, just how amazing her body was, she was happy with herself for the first time, she just wasn't happy with the predicament she was in. It had taken what seemed like and eternity and beyond to loose the weight from her pregnancy, but she had finally lost it all and was back in optimal shape, her friends all said they never noticed an extra pound on her, but it was noticeable to her. She snuck out into the corridor leading back into the main room, peering around the corner, the hallway leading to the bar area was clear, the master was no-where to be seen. Taking the risk she bolted to the end of the hallway, peeking her head around that corner as well one of her curls falling into her face over her eyes. She blew the curl out of her vision, continuing to look around the room at the customers and clients entering the joint, just as she did every night before her performance began. The guards checking identifications, searching people for weapons, drugs and any personal alcohol products, anyone found with the items would have them confiscated until they were leaving, depending on severity, occasionally men were turned away for brining in weapons. That gave her a little security at night. She had always found the policies to be somewhat dumb, she figured maybe someone would rob the place and drive it out of business but so far she had had no luck with just wishing, even considering one point to carry it out herself while the place was closed during the day. The place was full tonight, men surrounded each table and crowded around where ever empty spots were to be found, they were lining the walls and leaning against the bar all crowding to get their drinks before the so called show began, she could see a few men brawling over the seats, giggling a little thinking to herself thinkin how ignorant most men were. A strong tanned arm slipped around her petite waist, she jumped slightly holding her breath for a moment before tossing her elbow back into the person's stomach, she heard a grunt and the grip tightened around her stomach, she pulled against his grip knowing it was her boss or her master as he preferred the girls to call him. "Raven what are you doing out here alone my dear? You know not to leave the room until you go out to perform. What have I told you about that, bad girls must be punished" She nodded her head against his chest, leaning back against his chest, causing his grip on her waist to slack slightly. Jeice was the one person she couldn't tolerate if her life depended on it, not even if the world…no… the Saiyajin survival depended on her she still couldn't tolerate him, yet she worked for him and to her it was all too ironic. He considered himself to be the pimp of all the women that worked there, their master and their lover, most of them accepted it and would do anything to get into bed with him to stay on his good side, to get a raise or just to attempt to soon become Mrs. Jeice, but she and a few others hated him beyond every bit of their worldly being. Had the opportunity arose to harm him without consequence, it would have been jumped at. His available hand slid up her waist making its way to her chest, she flinched as his hand slid upward caressing her cheek, before she knew it, his hand was firmly grasping her hair. He flung her petite body toward the door of the dressing room, she hit the wall with a solid impact, cringing inwardly knowing she couldn't do anything about it, she caught her footing. Looking straight into his eyes with only a hatred she would dare to display to his face, she spit a mouth full of blood out at his boot, licking her lips, a grin full of malice painted across her face.

"Bitch do not start with me, remember you work for me, I own you, and nothing nor no-one will ever change that for you, stop looking for your prince charming Cinderella, no one could ever love you but me and you know that." She spat onto his boot once again making sure to get her blood and spit on his white pants, she took a step away from him and straightened out her clothing with the palms of her hands. "You disgust me, I may work for you but you will NEVER own me, and the day you do is the day I die by my own hands. I'm not looking for a prince charming all I need is my son, I have no need for dirt like you. You could never love me asshole no matter how hard you may try I wouldn't let you. Jeice it's been over for a long time and don't you forget that you little shit head." She turned on her heel, entering the brightly lit dressing room she slammed the door behind her. She knew he would hit her without remorse had she stayed a moment longer. She shuddered in disgust, if he invaded her thoughts any longer she would throw up at just the memory of his wretched little face, she couldn't afford to not perform tonight. Her rent was due in a weeks time, in order to keep a roof over her head as well as her sons. Her friends rushed to her side when she leaned against the back of the closed door, her hand slid upward searching for the doorknob, as her fingers slid over the metal knob she clicked the lock on the doorknob, locking him out temporarily. " Chichi are you ok?" The girl offered a hand to Chichi, pulling her away from the door and off the floor, she helped her upright to stand on her own feet again. "I'm fine Bulma, I hate myself right now, if I didn't have Maliko I wouldn't be in this position, and I would have kicked the daylights out of that little prick Jeice by now if I knew I didn't have to look at him every day at 4 pm on the dot." Bulma pulled her friend against her and hugged her tightly, they could feel their exposed skin pressing together, the heat from their bodies melding together, Bulma's energy slowly calming Chichi down. They had both been trying to plan ways to kill Jeice off without anyone noticing that the little bug had been squashed out by them specifically. But working for the owner's son, that immediately made her suspect.

"You didn't let your parents help you at all, it was an honest mistake Chich, but you love your son, hell we all do, you're just taking care of things this way for the time being until you get accepted into the royal guard school." She could feel Chichi nod her head in agreement against her bare shoulder, sighing in exasperation, her breath tickling Bulma's skin. Bulma pulled away, looking over her friends outfit checking her out, she jokingly whistled at Chichi, winking in her direction, causing her to laugh.

"Come on it's time to go out there and make our living, get groped, by these drunken bastards." Chichi smiled, her grin spreading across her pale face, she swallowed her pride for yet another night, wondering what tonight would have in store for her and her friends.


	2. Work's a Bitch

The girls sauntered out onto the stage their stiletto heels already causing their feet to throb under their weight; they all plastered phony smirks on their beautiful faces, their hips swaying with each step they took towards their audience. The main stage branched out into numerous small walkways leading out to the poles, the walkways served as smaller stages for each of the individual females as well. Each walkway was wide enough for them to perform on and led out to circular dancing stages with poles in the middle, the platforms were about four feet off of the ground to prevent people from grabbing the girls, but they found it didn't do them too much good anyway seeing as no-one stayed seated for the performances anyway. Chichi swallowed the bile rising in her throat out of disgust, she walked out onto one of the two dozen walkways that were assigned to each female, her hips swayed rhythmically to the music the now throbbed in her head, she let her body fall into a trance flowing along with the music that surrounded her petite body, she slithered her body lower to the ground coming back up slowly with her back arched seductively. She almost sighed when she heard the Russian techno/pop/rock dance music blasting throughout the club, she had been listening to the band since she visited earth a few years before she started this job. She moved her body with the music developing a certain flow as her hips swayed vigorously gyrating to the constant beat filling her ears, she could feel the calloused hands moving up her legs slowly to stick money in the tiny boy shorts that covered her lower anatomy scantily. As Taty continued pumping throughout the club she separated her mind from her continual reality and let her body just move with the music, she leaned into the pole wrapping her leg around it linking her foot behind her other knee, she spun around to the pole inching closer to the floor, moving back up slowly, grinding her hips closely to the pole her back arched and her head thrown back. She could feel the men's eyes glaring at her, burning through her body, undressing her with their eyes, it made her feel violated and revolting as a wave of nausea hit her, her eyes slipped open in an attempt to make it look like she was being seductive and not sick. All the warriors and the King's men were crowding the club, other men were on the floor grinding and dancing with other Saiyajin women or the women that worked at the club looking for extra money or tips to help raise their pay for the night.

The throbbing music suddenly came to a halt jolting her back to reality, the dancers slowly eased to a stop and some of the male clientèle started to shout and curse about the dilemma, the girls all looked to each other in confusion holding their current positions and waiting to see what the issue was. In a moments time the silence was justified as a short man with hair spiky hair stepped into the Strip club and looked around his settings, another man followed behind him her was taller and had dark hair that jutted out in every direction possible. Behind them were many other men, a short man with black hair in a bowl cut, next to him was a taller man with a wide but muscular build his long black hair fell just below his butt and was spiked and frayed on the edges, one of the last men of the group looked exactly like the man who was in front with the wild black hair but had a much darker complexion, one of the other taller men had short spiked hair that went just above his shoulders, the last guy in the back was tall and bald and looked just all around dumbfounded. Most of the female performers knew exactly who these men were, most of them had served the royal family and guard before, but tonight there was a new royal member standing in front of the crew next to prince Vegeta. Jeice scurried over and bowed to the prince before standing back up in front of him, his eyes never making contact. "Who is your companion sire?" Vegeta looked at his friend standing just to his side then over his shoulder at every one who had decided to tag along with him. Everyone in the club now bowing in respect to the prince and the royal guard that accompanied him. As they stepped into the shady club the door shut behind them with a click. Vegeta motioned for his men to find seats, each one ousting a previous male out of their seat, getting the exact seats they each desired..

"The one who stood next to me is Kakarot, and you know all the others, Krillin, Radditz, Turlis, Corniss, and of course the dumb ass jolly green giant Nappa." A smirk spread across his face, as her heard Nappa mumbling under his breath about the disrespect he received from the prince on a daily basis. Vegeta had grown fond of tearing into his father's top guard, who had been assigned to train with him on a semi regular routine. His father had yet to comprehend and accept that he didn't really need Nappa hanging around only acting as a babysitter, unfortunately Nappa tagged along with him almost everywhere he went and would report back to the King on his sons behavior, whether it was negative or positive. Vegeta and Kakarot were the two of the group dressed in the garb of the Royal house of Vegi-sei, signifying their stature. Their attire consisted of their everyday armor, their spandex suits which were also everyday attire, their capes hooked in the front of their necks and draped around to the back hanging down to their ankles. Kakarot had a gold band hugging his well muscled left bicep, the crest of Vegi-sei engraved deep into the precious metal. Prince Vegeta had a gold crest of Vegi-sei embedded into his chest armor showing that he was indeed the prince, one could not possibly mistake him as a civilian. Kakarot's arm band proved him to be of the royal family of Vegi-sei, but at the same time let everyone know that he was not in line for the throne, and would never be of the ruling lineage.

Kakarot looked around the dim room inhaling the stale air of the club; everyone was standing around frozen in their places waiting for he and the prince to get situated as well. The female performers looked back and forth between each other exchanging glances, each hoping to entertain Prince Vegeta, spending the night would him would not only be considered an honor, but would definitely bring them a decent tip at the end of the evening. Jeice grinned and bowed respectfully once again to the prince, then motioned with a flick of the wrist for the music to start back up. Vegeta tossed an objecting male from a seat at the first pole, his eyes roamed up to the blue haired female smiling down at him as she started dancing again, swaying her hips tantalizingly in front of him. Vegeta licked his lips, watching her body intently, she motioned for him to lean in closer to the stage and herself, he did so. As she squatted down in front of him, she left only an inch between their mouths, her hot breath gracing his lips, both of their tails twitched back and forth in curiosity and interest. He reached up gently sticking a wad of cash into her top and winked at her showing his interest, claiming her as his territory for the night, his arrogant smirk graced his lips, yes should would be his tonight . Chichi's eyes met Kakarot's as he settled down in front of her on a stool, she could feel his gaze locked on her, instead of disgust it only served to excited her, causing her to become less tense and more fluid with her motions. She danced closer to him and slinked closer to the ground coming back up arching her back to him accentuating her backside, her tail swishing across his face giving him a nose full of her potent scent, she smiled down at him licking her lips, she motioned to him knowing that royalty would pay the best, but he was undeniably attractive. Chichi flinched slightly when she felt someone's hand rubbing its way up the back of her thigh, caressing her soft flesh; she spun around quickly looking down at the man. She growled and moved to pull away, the bulky male jumped up onto her stage, grabbing her petite form in his large filthy hands. His hands slid up her stomach grabbing her breast as she fought to push him off her, he forced his lips to her neck, attempting to slip his other hand into her bottoms. Chichi struggled against his body trying to push the drunkard off of her, he reeked of alcohol and sex, she pushed harder against him vocalizing her protect against his sudden assault on her body.

Kakarot watched as the man harassed the small woman standing on the performance stage just in front of him, her heavenly smell of excitement from a moment before faded and became the scent of both anger and fear as she struggled. Her scent before brought something up within him, causing his eyes rolled back in his head, the moment her tail had touched him, he had decided she would be his tonight. But now that scent became one that was causing a rising anger in him. He caught the glimpse of fear in her eyes when the man grabbed her clothing and moved to rip it off of her petite body, a low loud growl emitted from his throat signifying his rising anger as his tail twitched angrily behind him. Yet the ignorant male did not take heed of the firm warning that had been given to him moments before, Kakarot quickly jumped up from his seat and levitated over the stage without even touching his feet down he swung his fist forward, his strength aiming to break something in this man, he made instant contact with the other males face, he watched the man fly backwards hitting the floor with a heavy thud, hearing bones crunching under the weight of the impact. The man had let go of the girl the second Kakarot's fist made contact, she flew backwards as well in shock, not thinking to levitate before she hit the ground. Kakarot used his transmission, quickly making it to the other side catching her in his well muscled arms.

Chichi awaited her imminent landing on floor, knowing it would then be followed by her being reprimanded by Jeice for "slacking off". The impact never came, she came to her senses, to realize that she was enclosed in two strong warm arms, cradling her form, she could still feel Jeice's eyes on her body as the unknown male grabbed her. Instinctively without knowing who it was, she threw her arms around her savior's thickly muscled neck and held on hoping for all the attention to turn from her and her current predicament, she could feel all the eyes of the crowded club on her and she squeezed her eyes tighter wishing it away. After a few moments she felt footsteps padding across the tiled floor and the rise and fall of each step this man was taking, she felt his heartbeat against her cheek as it throbbed in her ear, she lightly lifted her head to see where they were going, when she saw the far corner of the room where the private rooms branched off her heart beat sped up. Her entire being tensed; including her chocolate silky tail at the thought of what might go on when this stranger shut the door behind him.

She cursed herself when the heavy wood door slammed shut behind them, she took a breath dreading what she thought was to come; she looked up at who it was and didn't know whether to be at ease or just give in to his needs now. She felt herself being placed down on the velvet chaise, she sunk into it slightly and waited for what she expected to come next. Kakarot took a few steps back away from her looking her body over and giving her a chance to get a good look into his face for the first time. Chichi's eyes locked on his her milk chocolate eyes filled with uncertainty, he could smell her fear and see it in her dark eyes, her whole body shivered as she looked over the customer and the room that they were currently in. This room held too many memories that didn't please her too much, too many clients and too many times. He quickly removed his cape from his neck, Chichi twitched assuming that he was disrobing for sexual pleasures; she cringed and closed her eyes for a moment trying to ready herself mentally. Kakarot approached her and placed the cape gently over her shoulders covering her almost nude pale body; he tucked it around her and closed it in front of her slowly kneeling to crouch in front of her. "You were shivering. I'm assuming you were cold." A smirk graced his features but the smirk wasn't cold or uncaring, she wasn't used to the look written into his face, she wasn't sure if he was just acting warm and caring or if this was how he was actually going to treat her. Men always needed to be treated with precaution.

"Wh-What do you want?" Chichi attempted to mask her voice, to seem sexy and unafraid, her normally strong and loud voice quivered, she stuttered and sounded nervous as she tried to regain control of her speech. She had defeated her initial intention. He backed up catching a smell of the uneasiness that drifted around her being at the moment, he remained kneeling and sat back on his heels farther away from her now.. "Nothing special, a massage would be nice. That's if that's what you wish to do, I didn't mean to frighten you, I apologize if I did." Her mind was in a tangle she wanted to fear him and what she knew he could do to her, but she felt safe for the first time in a long time, why did she feel that she could trust him? Her intuition was screaming at her reminders of her past saying that males could only bring trouble and pain.

"You mean you do not want my sexual services? That is what I am here for. Look where you are, that's what this whole place is for." Her voice wavered slightly in happiness and fear at the answer, this seemed to be only a cruel joke that would soon turn into the nightmare that this job was. "Of course not." This time he smiled a full smile at her bringing her at a bit more ease with him, she looked at his smile and into his eyes wanting to believe that someone of royalty could be perfect, kind and caring. No one was perfect, this was just a dream she told herself, he inched closer to her again still sitting on the floor trying not to make her uncomfortable with him, as she seemed to be with the whole setting of her job.

"Well if you want a massage you might want to take off your armor and the top half of your body suit." Her hips swayed as she rose from her chair, dropping his cape, she brushed her dark hair away from her face tying it back with a ribbon, as she inched closer to the bed that he was now sitting on. She watched as he unclipped the chest armor and pulled it over his head, the muscles on his chest rippled beneath the spandex pulling it taut over his skin, after that he hooked his fingers under the top half of the spandex body suit slipping it over his head and dropping it to the floor with his armor. Chichi could feel a blush rapidly gracing her cheeks as she stared intently at his sculpted body; she bit her bottom lip wanting to yell at herself for finding herself attracted to a customer.

Kakarot laid face down on the bed with his head to the side so he could talk to her and be able to breathe, his back falling and rising with each breath he took. Chichi climbed onto the couch and straddled his waist, her breath catching in her throat as her hands came into contact with his soft skin. "By the way I'm Kakarot. What's your name I never got it?" Her small hands kneaded into his firm back and stopped at his question.

"I'm not supposed to give my name out, but…. My name is Chichi but at the club everyone calls me Raven." Her delicate yet soft hands kneaded into his well-muscled back causing him to relax and let his guard down. She noticed this and slipped her hands lower, towards the small of his back, she scooted down lower to sit on his butt giving her hands more leeway. She rubbed near the edge of his pants brushing gently against the edge of his tail, she could feel him forcing the moan that had formed back down. Just the feeling of her slender hands against his flesh was enough to drive him into madness. He had never been this enticed by any female before in his life, yet now just her scent, was holding his attention captive. She continued to rub at his back for another hour only idol chit chat being exchanged between them as she continued to massage his legs, arms and his back. A few hours later she was all but lying on his back slowly rubbing his neck "Don't tell anyone I gave you my real name…" There was a long pause; the uneasy silence sent a chill up his spine. "If it becomes known by master Jeice I'll have severe punishments to face." The last part of her sentence was audible but barely even to his keen saiyajin hearing, as her top lip quivered in anger. He carefully turned himself under her light weight to look up into her dark eyes. "Like what? That is if you don't mind me asking you." He rested his hands on her full thighs and looked down at the woman now repositioning herself against his chest; their eyes were locked in a trance for what seemed like an eternity. Chichi finally caught her breath and decided to talk.

"Like serving master Jeice sexually… and I might loose my …our apartment, and……." She stopped speaking and turned her head to the side, looking away from her newest client, no longer comfortable with the eye contact. A single tear fled from her left eye and ran down her cheek; it dropped down onto Kakarot's bare shoulder where her head was resting. "And what?" He placed his hand under her chin and turned her head so she was facing him once again. " I'll be beaten, by that bastard." she had said it so matter of factly as if it was a normal occurrence and didn't bother her, but he noticed by the look on her face that it angered her. He looked deep into her dark eyes, feeling her heart pulsing against his bare chest, her body eased up and her head rested on his shoulder as she lay flush against his toned body, his warmth emanating through her. Chichi lifted her head for only a moment, his eyes locked on hers holding her captive, his hand slipped under her chin drawing her face closer to his, her breath caught in her throat as his lips gently met hers in an indulgent kiss, she eased into the kiss her whole body moving into the kiss, melting against his chest, his arms closing tighter around her petite body holding her tightly to him. They both felt the world around them disappear, leaving them alone in time together.When a voice accompanied by a knock on the door disturbed the unblemished moment, pulling them both back to reality and the bed they were laying in. She fell to his chest in exasperation, her head resting on his shoulder, one hand carefully resting on his chest just in front of her nose. Of course he had to ruin something wonderful for her. It was the one voice she hated unconditionally, the last person she wanted to see at this moment was him. He was the only person that had the capability of ruining her day in the blink of an eye; Jeice. "Is Raven with you? None of the other wenches will tell me where the stupid little whore went to." There was genuine tone of agitation to his voice, Chichi could feel her anger rising just at the sound of his voice. She knew this tone, it was the one he took with her when he punished her, feeling that his smug arrogant attitude would break her. Chichi moved to get up finally determining that she was going to punch his lights out and risk being fired, it was about time that she taught him this lesson, no matter what the consequences were. Kakarot grabbed her waist and pulled her back down onto the bed next to him, his finger resting on her lips to hush her oncoming verbal assault..

"She is with me, get lost. NOW!" Jeice immediately fell silent, not willing to question the authority of the elite male. As soon as Kakarot heard Jeice take his leave of them as well as their hearing range, he moved to place Chichi beneath him on the bed. Supporting himself over her body with his arms, he smiled down at her, leaning down to kiss her defined collarbone lightly slowly placing small kisses up her neck making his way to her supple lips, her hands slid up his chest, her hands entangling into his wild hair holding him firmly in the kiss. Kakarot pulled away from her, forcing her to look into his eyes; his fingertips brushed a few strands of stray ebony hair away from her face, gently rolling to her side, still facing her. He wrapped his arm around her waist repositioning her against his chest with her back to him, her body filling the empty contours of his curled up body. He purred quietly, deep in his throat the vibrations reverberating in his chest lulling her lightly to sleep surrounded by his warm arms. The haze in her mind slowly began to clear, her eyes fluttering open to see Kakarot leaning over her looking down at her watching her sleep soundly, she smiled and yawned looking out the small window above the bed, guessing from the position of the moon in the sky she realized that her shift was almost over. "Only an hour left, thank Kami." Kakarot sat up further, he used the leverage of his arms around her waist keeping her in their same position he pulled her into his lap, kissing her neck and her ear, his warm breath running over the bare skin, exposed by her top. "What's an amazing girl like you doing in a garbage heap like this?" He looked over her shoulder at her, resting his chin on her shoulder, his lips close enough to her ear for him to whisper. Chichi just shrugged her shoulder gently not feeling it was necessary to tell him the truth about her predicament, her assumption being that he would only be a one timer. "I want to see you again, I have to, don't deny me that Raven…. I mean Chichi, I could do so much more for you than tonight, that's if that's what you wish for. I promise that, and I don't make promises I don't keep" He kissed her lightly on the forehead, his tail brushing up and down her side tickling her skin. He slid her out of his lap and in front of him, sliding himself away from her and off the bed leaving her sitting up with her dark eyes following his movements. He walked over to the chair that she had left his cape draped over, picking it up smoothing it out with one hand. Chichi half expected him to put his armor, suit and cape back on and leave with out another thought, never to return to grace her presence again. Kakarot walked back to the bed and sat down, he slung the cape over her shoulders pulling it shut in front of her; he stood in front of her extending a hand to help her up, she reached to him finding herself on her feet against him in an instant. Kakarot picked his suit top off the floor and stretched it out pulling it over his head and down to cover his entire sculpted abdomen, he bent down picking up his armor, his eyes locked on her as he slid it over his head, clipping it shut on his sides.

"May I have the honor of walking you home my Lady?" Kakarot wrapped his arm about her slim waist pulling her body against his in a swift motion causing her to giggle lightly at his antics. As they exited the room Kakarot tucked Chichi under his arm, his hand resting on her covered upper arm, for the first time she felt important as she walked past the prince. She caught sight of Bulma sitting on the prince's lap flirtatiously, her slender and petite body wrapped around him, Vegeta looked toward his previously missing companion, a smirk spreading across his lips, Chichi blushed at the attention from Vegeta, quickly noticing every hormonally driven male in the room staring, jealous of the prize her new 'friend' was leaving with. Jeice's eyes roamed Chichi's covered body, protected by the well built young royal male, as her and her "client" neared the exit of the large shady strip joint. "Where are you taking my wench?" Vegeta's head shot over to where his taller long time friend and companion stood with the petite female tucked under his arm, protecting her from the prying invasive glares. Vegeta snarled in his throat, his face falling into a grimace, deciding he did not like the tone that Jeice was taking with Kakarot, only he was allowed to speak to his men that way, he quickly stood from the wooden bar stool, placing Bulma delicately down for only a moment. He strode up next to Kakarot, his tail whipping in agitation at the behavior of the inferior male, he shoved Jeice backward violently, watching the lower class male stumble backwards fighting to catch his footing, coming extremely close to hitting the hard tile floor.

"I suggest you check who you are talking to, and recommend you change your tone immediately as well you low life third class scum!" Jeice took a step farther back from the prince, visibly shaken by the prince's rising anger, he quickly and courteously bowed to him showing respect, realizing that disrespect could lead to a long and painful death.

"I am walking her home, her shift is about over, and I feel it completely unacceptable to let her make the trip alone without a gentleman's company." He turned on heel pulling Chichi with him, his back to Jeice. He glanced at Vegeta, a look of pride written on his face. "Sir I will meet you back at the palace, if I may request that you meet me at my quarters in an hour I must speak to you about an issue that has bothered me all night, and yes it is indeed important." Vegeta nodded and turned back to the blue haired vixen that held his attention for the evening, he scooped her up in his arms nipping at her neck, his tail wrapping protectively around her waist and down her thigh before sitting back down with her cradled in his lap again, his claim laid out for all to observe. Kakarot glanced back at Vegeta, shutting the door behind them. He led her away from the dark underbelly of the capitol city, filled with drunken soldiers, stumbling toward their homes. He kept her tucked safely under his arm, eventually allowing it to drop to cling to her waist.

"Where do you live?" Kakarot stopped in his tracks, causing her to cease in her movement, he looked down at the petite Saiyajin woman in his arms, rubbing his cheek against the top of her head feeling her silky hair caress his skin. Chichi was silent for a moment, she looked up at the stars suspended in the sky, enjoying the light that shone down upon them, the slight chill of the late summer air surrounding them completely.

"In the third class living complex." His dark eyes widened, "such a beautiful creature should not live in such poor condition, not in this life, not ever". It took him a moment connecting his thoughts, then realizing that she would not have the job she had if she had a higher ranking in their society, surely this would not be her lifestyle by choice. Kakarot scooped her up bridal style, spinning her around, clinging to his neck she buried her face against his strong broad shoulder as the air rushed through her hair, he carried her down the dimly lit stone street treating her as if she was breakable, as fragile as glass. After about one mile down the road, zigzagging through the city blocks past all the tenements, Kakarot placed her down gently on her feet allowing her to get her balance. His hands traveled down her curves as he set her down, her slender body still pressed against him, he cleavage busted out of the top as her chest clashed with his. He had followed her directions leading him to her apartment complex, observing their damask setting. His eyes followed the length of the dark alley leading to the apartment doors that housed within them the third class population. He could feel his instinct tingling through his body, his instincts wanted to kick in bucking against his common sense, he wanted to take her here and now, but he knew he couldn't. She took his hand stepping away from his warmth, leading him into the alley to the first door on the right "well number 50 home sweet home I guess." She shrugged her slim shoulders lightly. Kakarot placed his large hands on her curvy hips and took a few steps back leading her with him until he felt his back against the wall; he pulled her body to his in a fluid motion his arms slipping around her waist, his hands resting on her lower back. He leaned down nipping at her neck gently, nuzzling at her neck he pushed her head to the side allowing him access, laying kisses all along her neck and jaw. Kakarot stopped his ministrations for a moment kissing her full on the lips, his lips pressed tightly to hers, his hand tangled in her hair pulling her into the kiss. His tongue darting to lick her lips, tasting her succulent mouth. She kissed back fervently her hands and nails gripping at the skin tight spandex the clung to his arms, she pulled back, resting her forehead on his chest trying to catch her breath for a moment, her chest rising and falling in short breaths. Chichi backed up her hands reluctantly leaving their close contact with his body, she pulled his crimson cape from her slim shoulders, moving to hand the soft flowing fabric to him but was cut off before she could say anything, he pushed it back against her chest. His arm extended to do so, his hand resting on top of hers.

"Keep it. I don't want you to forget about me by tomorrow, I'm nothing special, I'll make sure to come by your job to see you tomorrow, if you need me before then come to the palace, and someone will find me for you, I promise." She smiled and draped his cape back over her shoulders, the soft silky fabric brushing lightly against her skin causing her to shiver, her eyes blinking shut for a moment, finally remembering what it was like to have some one to talk to. "I'll come see you tomorrow at work Raven, I promise I'll be by to see you. Good night." She smiled and blew him a kiss her lips puckering, she faked a curtsy and opened the heavy door looking back at him over her shoulder only to see him walking backwards his eyes still locked on her face. "Thank you." She turned and shut the door behind her. The hallway long needed a good painting and cleaning, a stale smell haunting her keen senses, paint chipped off all the doors and walls. Opening the third door down the hallway, she shut it behind her and locked it listening to the lock click shut in place, she leaned against the door with a real smile on her face, enjoying the moment of silence and the remaining tingling in her lips and her body.

Kakarot ran down the street with an energy he had never felt before, his Ki fluctuating erratically, he had to get home to tell Vegeta, this was the one, or at least he wanted her to be the one, she was to be his mate. He took a few running steps before jumping into the air quickly flying toward the palace, his heart still pounding in his chest.

Chichi slid down the door her back flush against the steel panel, her hands spread across the cool surface as she landed on the floor, her heart was still racing from that final kiss, she wanted to scream in pure excitement but contained herself only smiling instead. It had been a hard day and a wonderful night she hated her job with a passion, but it seemed that things would change soon. For once in her life she was bound to be rewarded for her good nature. She heard high pitch laughter and small footsteps running toward her as a small boy ran into the living room and jumped onto her lap, he wrapped his little arms as far around her waist as he could, hugging her tightly. "MOMMY!" She giggled lightly knowing her child knew nothing of the world around them, she ran her fingers through his long hair and kissed his tanned forehead. "Hi Maliko, Mommy missed you today were you good for Launch?" The small boy sat up and nodded vigorously his midnight hair moving with his head, he threw his arms tightly around his mother's neck. The petite purple haired girl entered the room rubbing her eyes with her fists, removing the sleep from a well-deserved nap, her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. "I finally got him to take a nap with me and then you came home." She laughed and offered a hand pulling Chichi up from the floor and pulling her and Maliko into a hug, the small child still dangling from his mother's neck. "Why isn't Bulma with you?" Launch's tone was riddled with worry, giving away emotions to the woman in front of her, unfortunately when the girls didn't come home together something was usually terribly wrong, Jeice was what was terribly wrong most of the time, but they still gave him a run for his money, biting and fighting back, it hurt his pride and dignity none the less. Knowing that the bruises he earned from his girls he could never explain to anyone else around him.

"Umm… one of prince Vegeta's comrades decided that he wanted to walk me home, his name is Kakarot. He told me to keep his cape, so I could remember him, as if I could forget someone like him, he was so warm and caring. Launch he's too good to be true." She stopped talking and took a deep breath still trying to calm her racing heart, Chichi looked at Launch, noticing the large smile that the small woman sported. Chichi realized why, she felt her cheeks burning warm. "….You're blushing Chichi…." Launch giggled covering her mouth with her hand. "But Bulma and Juuhachi should be home soon, our shift wasn't over yet when I had left, don't worry the girls can handle themselves." Launch was still holding her hand and pulled her back into an embrace without warning. Chichi blinked in curiosity, not fully understanding this sudden waive of emotions from her friend. "Well you never know Chi, we all know that you can't trust men, there's always a catch to the nice ones, just be careful hun, I don't want him to be another Jeice." Launch pulled back and took Maliko from around Chichi's neck, she swung Maliko around watching his face light up as his legs flailed in the air. Chichi headed to her bedroom, looking back at the two, this was her family and Launch was right, you can never trust a man, they were just like contracts they always came with fine print, something you didn't notice til later….. much later.

Chichi removed the silken cape from her body and hung it up nicely on the back of her door, the crimson contrasting against the off white of her walls; she pulled the money out of her clothing before stripping the skin tight clothing off of her body, throwing it into a pile against her wall. She sat down on the down spring mattress to count her nightly tips, it was much more than usual and in only a seconds time she realized that Kakarot had slipped a large wad of one hundred dollar bills in her shorts, she giggled and put it in her top drawer for safe keeping. Considering how much of the months rent that would cover for them. Chichi dug through her overcrowded drawer, pulling out a change of clothing, slipping it quickly onto her body. She exited the bedroom with her favorite baggy tee shirt on and sweat pants. Launch was in the kitchen already starting dinner along with Maliko's help, the little boy ran around the kitchen gathering ingredients that were needed to make dinner, she could hear her son trip and hit the floor and jump back up making sure to yell that he was ok. Chichi stretched her arms over her head and cracked her neck quickly, she rubbed her hands together going to the thermostat and turning the heat up just slightly to take the chill out of the air. Chichi ran to open the door when she heard the doorknob jiggling violently, she could hear Juuhachi cursing at her vehemently to open it, she unlocked it quickly and swung the door open sticking her tongue out at the girls., "Chich, Jeice would not let it go after you left he was cursing like a sailor, I guess someone was a little jealous, fucking prick." Bulma laughed and punched Chichi jokingly in the arm pushing her back lightly; she nodded and stifled a giggle.

"I'm going down to the courtyard to train for a bit, I need to wear off some frustration, if any one wants to get their butts beaten meet me down there, if not then just call me up when dinner is ready, Kami only knows just how starved I am from today." She placed a kiss on the top of Maliko's head, reaching down and ruffling his hair, she turned and walked to the door shutting it behind her, she walked down the long concrete corridor, a chill surrounding her body, the darkness making it colder, she finally come to the steps leading out into the courtyard. Chichi stepped into the courtyard looking up at the tall concrete and stone walls, this place was like a prison cold and unforgiving, it was getting close to time to break free of this life, make the escape. Bulma and Juuhachi looked out the window at her and shook their heads partially in concern, she was going to get them in trouble someday if someone sensed her ki, royalty would be furious knowing she reach Super- Saiyajin before the prince, but both girls knew they needed to train, they also knew that this was the only way for Chichi to get her pent up pain and anger out. Her strong energy was what kept her going and ahead of her opponents, giving her a foot up and holding her emotions stable.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm going to go down with her after I get changed." Juuhachi nodded in response to Bulma's statement, they both walked to their separate rooms to count their tips and get changed into something comfortable for the remainder of the night, no one would see them besides each other. Their bodies exhausted from the long night behind them.

Chichi sat on the ground in a straddle position stretching her toned slim legs and stomach to their full potential, she had already finished with all her other stretches and warm ups, it was time to do some serious training to make up for what she couldn't let out at work. She had promised herself when she had gotten pregnant with Maliko that she would never allow anyone to hurt her or her child ever again and this was the only way she knew she could defend them from harm. Her physical prowess being what saved her on numerous occasions. On one occasion, that was not the case.

::FLASHBACK::

The small figure of a teenage girl could be seen walking down the street, her long black hair flowing behind her as she hummed to herself. Chichi looked down the dark street making sure no one was around to bother her as she began singing out loud, also glancing behind her to make sure no one had been following her either, she seemed to be somewhat paranoid since she had run away from home, she didn't fear her father but she didn't want to ever have to go home to her parents. She had no intention of it either. She kept walking down the street toward where her best friend was supposed to meet her, her own footsteps echoing in her ears, she leaned against the street name pole looking around for Bulma knowing it was hard for Bulma to sneak out past her parents, her keen eyesight giving her clear sight down the main street. Her thoughts drifted to the one event that she had been looking forward to, the one day she knew would change her life for good, the day that would change everything for her and the girls. In eight months was the re ranking tournament was going to be held and she was hoping to at least get promoted to second class, then the royal guard would train her and give her a place to live, it would give her a boost up, getting her closer to the elite standing she knew that she deserved. Chichi didn't even notice the young man no more than three years older than she, coming up behind her. Before she knew what hit her, his strong hand clamped over her open mouth as he dragged her into the alleyway behind them. It was dark and damp, his hand preventing her from screaming for help, she could tell by the feel and scent of his skin just who it was, tears gathered in her chocolate eyes as she tried to plead with him through his hand. He had her hands pinned behind her back, one hand rendering her helpless, even as she struggled against him trying to pull away. He could feel her hot tears dripping onto his calloused hand, he chuckled pushing her deeper into the alley. He pushed her petite body into the dirt beneath them and she struggled against his body still pinned with one of his hands, his other hand ripped her pants off along with her underwear.

"Jeice please, don't do this, I thought you loved me!" Sobs wracked her tiny body as she struggled helplessly to get away from his invading touches. "Bitch you should have known that you don't say no to me, I get what I want no matter what, you'll learn from this." She felt his hand invade her womanhood touching her in ways that brought a feeling of shame into her throat, her virginity was something she wanted to save for someone special, and she hoped it would be him, just not in this manner. Oh Kami this couldn't be happening. She was 14 for Kami's sake! Help me someone help me, she screamed and cried kicking against him, but he only pushed her wrists to the pavement harder. She had heard of this happening to other girls but never in her wildest dreams did she think it would ever happen to her. Her voice became raspier from her attempted screams, bile rising in her throat as she choked down the sobs, her flesh burning away under his touch.

"Jeice please, I love you, please, please." Next thing she knew he had slammed into her virgin opening, she could feel her flesh tearing a searing pain scorching between her legs, he rammed into her tight opening over and over each time tearing the skin to her womanhood even more, she could hear him laughing, chuckling at her pain, calling her names as her tears burned their way down her face. Jeice leaned over and licked her tears up, causing her to flinch and attempt to pull herself away from his grasp again, "Shut up bitch you know you like it, I know you do." Chichi could feel the blood trickling lightly down her pale inner thighs and the searing pain in between her thighs burning her very being. Chichi struggled against him getting a leg up and trying to kick him, yet finding his body out of her range, she squirmed, screaming and crying. She cursed at him through her tears and sobbing, spitting in his smug face. He snarled at her through bared teeth, she could feel the snarl vibrate through him and into her body, he let go for only a second to slap her hard across her already tear streaked face. He was the son of her boss, owning many businesses throughout the capitol city. She had just started a new job working at one of his father's clubs, she was a bar girl and nothing more, just helping with cleaning, and they had only just started dating, at this moment she hated him with a passion so deep it could not be explained. He pulled out of her leaving her body beaten broken and her virginity taken, he pulled his pants up buckling them around his waist, he smirked down at her broken body.

"See you at work on Monday my love, now don't tell daddy or you'll have to be punished again for being a bad bitch" He turned to walk away, he stopped and grinned spitting on her curled up bleeding body. She stayed in a curled into a tight ball crying, feeling like her life was ending, the pain was tearing through her body . She didn't even hear Bulma yelling for her. Bulma could hear the now quiet sobbing, running into the alley she kneeled by her best friend, anger rising in her as she removed her coat to wrap her best friends naked form in. Bulma scooped her into her arms, holding her close to her chest as she ran home, Chichi clung to Bulma for dear life. Hoping her mother and father would know what to do Bulma made a straight path to her home, her prayers to Kami racing through her head, "protect chichi please, Kami please." She just wanted Chichi to survive this. She didn't have to ask what happened, the change in her friends scent spelled the story out.

Two months later

Her friends had helped her cope through the overall trauma of the rape, knowing who it was hurt the most. But knowing because of her class no one would do anything to bring justice to such a tainted situation hurt her even more. As she sat in the doctor's office, her hands tightly ringing around each other, her leg twitching, her breath uneven as she pulled back tears. She had been finding herself ill a lot recently in the mornings and afternoons, she just wasn't feeling too well all-together, yet she had managed to convince herself that it was only a stomach bug, a virus and nothing more. Chichi only hoped it wasn't what the doctor said it had a possibility of being, it couldn't be right, this couldn't happen to her. The doctor entered the room once again, carrying the results of her blood and urine tests in his hand, a solemn look written on his features, he placed a hand on her knee after he carefully shut the door behind himself, his eyes locked on hers a fatherly worry lurking within them, he didn't even need to speak a work to her the look on his face was enough of an answer, her eyes welled up with tears as quickly tossed her clothing on. She disregarded the doctor's presence as she dressed and ran out of the exam room stumbling uneasily on her feet. Supporting herself against the walls of the narrow office hallway, she ran straight into her best friends awaiting arms and collapsed in tears against her chest. Her constant sobbing preventing her ability to speak.

"It's true! I'm pregnant!" Sobs wracked her petite broken body before she passed out from shock. The weight of her world crashing down upon her.

A short six months later she found herself padded and covered in sheets. Chichi had refused to give her child up in any way, that's what her parents had ordered her to do when she had finally broken the news that they would become grandparents soon. Grief and anger had flooded her when she had come to the realization that since she was pregnant, the ranking tournament was out of the question. This was her only chance and she was missing it all because of Jeice, it just wasn't fair, hell she didn't even know what was fair anymore. Chichi felt another contraction pull at her uterus causing her entire abdomen to tense up, the pain shot through her entire body causing her to scream, she huffed quickly making an attempt at the relaxation breathing Bulma had tried to teach her throughout the course of the pregnancy. Launch gripped her hand,as Juuhachi sat against the wall just trying to coax her with words, they had stopped trying to hold her hand when she tossed the bedpans past their heads "I FUCKING HATE MEN! FUCKING HELL!" She pushed one more time trying with all her strength, her face turning a bright red, Bulma still coaxing her softly. Bulma helped ease the baby out of Chichi. The screaming of the baby could be heard throughout the small dim apartment, Chichi tried to laugh lightly, falling back onto the makeshift cot underneath her, a smile spread across Chichi's reddened face as she took the little bundle in her arms. She wiped the baby's face clean with the damp washcloth by the side of the cot, removing the blood and birth fluids from its face. She could feel Bulma pulling the bloodied ruined sheets from beneath her, and cleaning up around her, it couldn't disturb her not now. She smiled and wrapped the baby in the blanket now glowing warmly down at her new child. It was a boy.

"Hi, Maliko, Mommy's here, and no one will ever change that. I promise that sweetie."

::END FLASHBACK::

Chichi punched the air hard as her memories and thoughts rushed back through her mind her world spinning around her, Maliko was her pride and joy, the one thing that kept her going from day to day. His long wild midnight hair flowed down his little back like Jeice's, but that was easily just a natural attribute of his Saiyajin heritage. Thank Kami he had Chichi's midnight black hair, and his dark eyes were mirrored images of his mothers. The only thing that held any resemblance to Jeice was the dark tan that graced his skin, Chichi was thankful he was tan, but wasn't the same orangish over tanned color as Jeice had. All in all she considered her son as hers and only hers, as far as she was concerned he didn't have a father, it wasn't a lie, Maliko didn't know his father and his father never took any part in his life or childhood. Occasionally he would ask where his daddy was, but she would only tell him that he went away to fight in a war and died leaving them behind, Maliko accepted this as an answer as legitimate figuring his daddy was a warrior like other Saiyajins' and she let him have his notion.

She punched violently at the air taking her aggression out on the invisible opponent before her, memories of that one fateful night that had changed her life beyond the point of return, she threw a strong roundhouse kick and landed punching at the air with a non stop fury. Three years had passed since the brilliant night of her sons birth, she was eighteen now, Maliko had just celebrated his third birthday with their small family. She powered up her ki allowing it to fly up close to her full power potential as she continued to punch at the air before her, her hair flashed blond for only a moment as she changed. The past plaguing her mind, she could see Jeice in front of her, his face mocking her existence, she kicked out in rage a barrage of kicks flying in the general direction of this figment. She could hear her long string of profanities flowing through her as she punched and kicked at the air. She stopped mid air doing a back spring a few feet back, powering up again and flying at her 'opponent'

rrrrrr

Kakarot had just made his way back to the palace, his head snapped to the side, he could sense a unusually strong ki rising from the dark location where he had just left Chichi. He quickly brushed it off as he bolted up the stone stairs toward to his room to meet up with Vegeta, knowing that Vegeta had probably already eaten everything in the fridge by now. Kakarot placed his hand on the ID pad allowing it to scan the calloused palm of his hand, the electronic voice spoke up welcoming him home. The door clicked open, pushing the door open he stepped into his room to be greeted by Vegeta sprawled out on the plush crimson couch half asleep awaiting his comrade, the large plasma TV was blaring scenes of a gory horror film playing out on the screen. An empty bag of potato chips sat on his finger printed glass coffee table. Vegeta came to attention when Kakarot stepped into the room. "What took you so long Baka?" Vegeta sat up at one end of the couch, partially glaring at Kakarot, and partially curious about this evening, "Well what did you need to talk to me about? You're giving me a headache with all this silence moron."

" I know you saw that beautiful female I was with, I saw you looking her over too. I walked her home, I felt bad for the woman, she's a third class, that neighborhood is disgusting. Vegeta, I don't know I felt a connection to her, this attraction, and I know your father told us we must find mates before the year is up. I think she may be the one I take as my mate." Kakarot just smirked and pulled his armor off getting himself comfortable on the couch, kicking his feet up and grabbing the TV remote. Vegeta raised an eyebrow a smug smirk playing on his lips, he leaned back into the plush cushions "Baka, you think she's the one? So soon? There are plenty of elite women who want you, take one of them, at least they present a challenge. Besides a third class will never survive in the elite society."

Kakarot just smiled, leaning in toward Vegeta, knowing he damn well had ammunition against him as well. "Don't think I didn't notice you with the blue haired wench. I saw the way you looked at her, the look in your eyes that says anyone touches her and they die. Don't lie, I know you too well. You had your tail around her, last time any female touched your tail, you blasted her to kingdom come." Vegeta averted his eyes from his friend, growling slightly low in his throat. "So what if I'm attracted to the wench? Is it any of your concern?"

"I saw you put that large tip in her top. You were trying to help her out. You want more with her, baka, you're not the only Saiyajin in the room, remember that. You were placing your claims on her, letting her know that she's yours. I'm supposed to go back for my woman tomorrow, I was going to go before the place even opens."

Vegeta cleared his throat and rolled his eyes, a frown becoming evident on his face. "Have you already forgotten that the re-ranking tournament is tomorrow? Father demanded that we go, we have to oversee everything and make sure no brawls break out, the entire royal guard is going. You are a complete Baka." Kakarot cursed under his breath, his fists tightening considerably at Vegeta's reminder. His possessiveness took over his body as he snarled, fighting off the urge to go retrieve her right now. "Fine I'll have to see her after the tournament. I hope Jeice is there, I think it would be fun to beat the short little bastard into a bloody pulp. It would prove to be quite fun. And I know you want to go back for the blue haired wench. So if you wish to accompany me, then come, and we'll grab our wenches." Vegeta nodded and smirked in complete agreement with his comrade. "We'll show up at the club tomorrow night for the girls and take them out of there, trash the place a bit. Maybe we'll get lucky, and the wenches will put out. I do need to get laid." Kakarot stood from his spot on the couch and walked toward his room "Vegeta you are such a prick, you know that? So what the women say about you is true, you are an asshole. I'll talk to you in the morning we both need to get some well deserved sleep."

rrrrrr

Back at the third class housing, Bulma and Juuhachi watched from a dark corner of the courtyard as their friend powered up, they saw her hair flickering between black and blond, she had reached beyond her anger point, and both girls knew damn well what had pushed her over her boiling point over the thin line that stood between her and her temper, they stood back letting her wear herself out just a bit before they stepped in to spar with her. "PURPLE.." Chichi could feel tingling in her palms and fingers as the large ki ball formed within her semi opened hands, she knew damn well she couldn't just shoot it straight forward into the building, she bit back her anger snarling in her throat. "THUNDER.." She turned her hands upward above her head her wrists pressed together with her palms facing the sky, with one last tiny boost of energy, the large black and purple swirling ki ball shot up into the air. "BLAST!!" Chichi lowered her hands to her chest level her eyes softening as she watched her ki blast rapidly speeding upward at an alarming rate, a few hundred feet away from the ground it exploded with a large violent noise, the sound and light quickly dissipating from the air, only clouds remaining lurking above her. A smirk spread across her rosy sweat covered face, allowing herself to fall onto the ground landing on her butt, she reached for her large water bottle and terrycloth face towel. Chichi patted the sweat from her now pale face the flush draining from her cheeks, she gulped down a few sips of water, she tossed the bottle on the ground in front of her taking in a deep breath. Bulma walked up behind her, her feet quietly padding along in the grass, she grabbed her friends shoulders causing Chichi to jump up defensively from her spot on the ground, she snarled darkly at Bulma her fists balled by her sides, reminding her that she still didn't like people approaching her from behind without warning. Bulma signaled with one finger taunting her to come join them for the last half hour before dinner, this was a usual match for the girls, a full blown free for all. Chichi smirked and nodded tossing her towel to the side, tightening her fists slightly causing her knuckles to crack, she stepped into her defensive stance for a second before launching herself toward Bulma. The women bolted at each other in an all out survival match, no teams purely survival and skill, it was a challenge as Bulma and Juuhachi tried to double team Chichi to wear her down quicker. Both throwing full force punches and kicks, finding themselves hitting only air, Chichi transported behind Bulma slammed her clasped fists into Bulma's back sending her flying face first into Juuhachi.

Dinner was finally finished and the table was set with the help of Maliko. Launch smiled and quickly sent Maliko to retrieve the other women for dinner, he ran down the dark hallways, his little feet echoing against the cement corridor, he finally reached the courtyard, pushing the heavy metal door open to find his mother and his aunts. Even he found it to be a hard task, knew why Launch had sent him to retrieve them, he was the only one who could pull his mother out of an intense sparring match without getting yelled at or swung at. He stood out of the way at his place by the door, waving his arms around he screamed his little voice attempting to reach them, he jumped up and down yelling as loud as he could, none of the three girls even noticed him through all the punches and kicks flying. "MOMMY!!!!!!!!!" His small high pitched voice was a whine and scream mixed together in frustration, it was a voice only Chichi would be able catch at a time like this. She stopped dead in the middle of throwing a punch at Juuhachi, she turned to her son only to feel a kick landing square, Bulmas boot now connecting with her cheek, she hit the ground hard skidding a few feet from her landing spot, she pulled her arm from beneath her rubbing her now sore cheek. "Ya whore I stopped for a reason!" Chichi pushed herself up from her spot on the grass, walking over to her small three-year-old son, picking him up and spinning him in the air, his giggles filling the near empty courtyard as she tossed him to Bulma, she blew a raspberry on his cheek then tossing him to Juuhachi, who tossed him back to his mothers awaiting arms, his little body flying easily through the air due to the girl's strength.

Chichi placed him gently down on the ground, letting him catch his balance. "Do you remember what mommy taught you a few days ago?" She gave the little boy a stern look mixed with love, patting the top of his head, his hair flattening for only a moment before bouncing back from her touch. He nodded his head vigorously in excitement a glowing smile on his face as he levitated off the ground and flew around her before setting himself back down on the ground proudly. A goofy grin was plastered to his face, in pride of what he had accomplished, she smiled and gave him thumbs up. At his mothers approval he took a bow to his mother. "And do you remember last week's lesson my warrior?" Maliko didn't respond to her question as he showed that he remembered his lessons well, absorbing everything she told him and taught him.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me……" Chichi raised her palm to him signaling to stop, he re-absorbed the energy ball, standing up straight before his mother smiling up at her. "See I'm a good boy, I remember everything you teach me!" She rubbed his head affectionately, picking him up, she tossed him over her shoulder his legs dangling in front of her chest, she headed for the door going toward their apartment, Bulma and Juuhachi stood by the door that led out of the dark courtyard and up the stairs, Chichi held the door and followed after the girls with her son still dangling over her shoulder.

……………………………………………………………………………………


	3. Putting it all on the line

A/N: It's been a while since I've updated. I've decided to edit and finish all of my old stories while I work on my new ones as well. College has me running crazy but writing is an amazing thing when you're loosing your sanity.

R/R. If I do not receive reviews this story will not be finished… hmm that is assuming anyone still reads DBZ fanfics. Enjoy though.

Ciao



By the time they got around to eating dinner, it was around 2 AM. Chichi didn't eat much at dinner, mostly pushing her food around the plate taking an occasional bite, her fork scraping against the cheap china wear. Her mind distracted by thoughts of Kakarot, she kicked herself mentally for letting a guy sidetrack her, how could she trust him so easily, she had just met him, letting him in just seemed to be another risk. Bulma waved her hand back and forth in front of her spaced out friend who absentmindedly pushed her food around her plate, barely taking a bite every few minutes. "Chichi?" Bulma's beckoning went fully unnoticed, Bulma decided to pull her usual method of snapping her friends out of stupors. She stopped waving her hand and slammed her flat palm forward into Chichi's forehead giving her a rude awakening as well as knocking her and her chair backwards onto the floor. "One of these days……One of these days! ….You whore I'm going to kill you!" Chichi had tried to count to ten in her head, but found it to be useless, her mind telling her to just screw it and get the bitch; she rubbed her forehead for a moment, jumping from the floor. Bulma darted from her chair trying staying on the opposite side of the table from her pissed off best friend, with a quick flick of her wrist, she motioned for Chichi to come and get her, realizing that she had indeed made a poor choice in challenging her.

"You know what Bulma? Your ass is mine!" The grin plastered on Bulma's face disappeared as Chichi transmitioned behind Bulma. Chichi hit the back of Bulma's knees knocking her to the floor, she grabbed her best friend by the legs, dragging her into the living room where she proceeded to hit her friend over the head with the large cushions from the couch, to finish off her payback she reached into Bulma's sport shorts, grabbed her thong and pulled it all the way up as far as she could possibly get it. Bulma whined in pain, grabbing her butt, and attempting to pry the thin material out of her now sore rear end. Chichi fell on the floor laughing, landing on Bulma's lap, her head falling onto her friends shoulder, Bulma smacked her playfully as she leaned back against the couch. The two girls laid on the living room floor laughing hysterically at each other, before clapping from the kitchen doorway interrupted them, they both turned to the kitchen door to see Juuhachi, Launch and Maliko watching them intently with large smiles plastered on their faces. It immediately became obvious that Chichi and Bulma weren't the only two laughing, little Maliko was sitting at the other girls feet rolling around laughing so hard he could barely breath, Chichi stuck her tongue out at her son in a childish manner receiving the same gesture in return from her him. She slid down in her friends lap, resting her head on Bulma's plush thighs.

"See he takes after me!" Bulma reached down and ruffled Chichi's silky midnight hair.

"Yea he's a scutch just like his mother." Chichi turned her head and nipped Bulma's stomach lightly.

"Oh shut up you!"

Chichi and Bulma sat up, straightening themselves out, smoothing out their clothing and pulling their messed hair back into ponytails. "Sorry bout the wedgie I couldn't resist. Forgive me?" The raven-haired girl extended her slender hand, her best friend taking it firmly and shaking it, both girls falling back on the floor afterwards.

"That's ok you owed that to me, from the last time we wrestled, besides we don't always get to have fun like we do at home. You know it removes the stress and tension from work"

A sudden pounding on the front door of the apartment pulled the girls from their moment, Chichi stood from her spot on the floor, motioning for everyone to stay put and remain quiet. "Who is it?" There was no answer, a dead silence ringing back in response, Chichi picked Maliko up, boosting him up on her hip and walked to the door, she stalled for a moment, her hand lingering on the cold metal doorknob before slowly turning it and opening it cautiously. Chichi rolled her eyes quickly regretting her decision to open the door.

"What do you want Jeice? I'm not going anywhere with you so don't even bother asking." She rolled her eyes once at him once again, swinging the door all the way open letting it slam against the wall inside the apartment. She could feel herself getting nauseas at the sight of him, the strong smell of his cologne only making it worse.

"I want to know why you left with Prince Vegeta's friend tonight. And whose kid's that you little whore. You work for me and no one else, you should know that by now." Her mouth hung open slightly as Maliko rested his head on her shoulder, her free hand moved to cover his ears from the foul language she knew was about to fly from her mouth. No matter how calm she remained.

Chichi bit her tongue and holding most of her comments back. "He walked me home, out of that piece of trash you call a fucking club, I've learned that there may still be some kind of decency and chivalry left in this world. Oh by the way this is your son you sorry bastard, the one that you gave me without asking first." She glared at him venom dripping from her words. Maliko's dark eyes darted between the two feuding adults standing in the doorway, not grasping the weight of the situation.

"If someone of royalty walks me home anyway it's none of your concern, I do not belong to you, yes I may work for you but need I remind you that you don't own me. But this child does belong to you, prick, yet I've never seen you once take into consideration helping out or even giving a shit about him or what could have been a family." Chichi looked to Maliko making it known that the child in her arms half belonged to him, her free hand now running through his thick hair. Maliko poked his mother's cheek letting her know that he was still there.

"Mommy you said a bad word, you must not like the funny looking man, he's orange and I don't like what he called you. Want me to beat him up?" Maliko balled up his tiny fist, Chichi kissed his cheek hushing her son momentarily. Jeice smirked at the child, his eyes scanning over the small spunky boy.

"So that's mine? Kid watch who you call funny looking because I'm sure I could kick your sorry ass. You're probably weak just like your mother."

Maliko growled low in his throat he had never met this man before, he didn't like him already. "Maliko could beat you any day of the week, I've trained him well, and Thank Kami he takes after me, especially my looks. I wouldn't want him to have to look like a drowned rat like his father." She sneered at him, moving to shut the door in his face. Jeice put his foot in the doorway, preventing her from shutting the door as she had intended.

"That's mine too, if you want me to take him so bad I will." Chichi swung the door open again, the force of the door placing a dent in the wall, she could feel her anger rising. She placed Maliko down behind her. "Mommy what are you doing?"

Chichi glanced down at her son, speaking through her clenched teeth. "Daddy thinks that he can just walk in here and cause more problems, and there's no way I'm letting that happen. He doesn't even deserve to see you, believe mommy, he's a bad man." Chichi took a step toward him; she glared at him spitefully before reaching behind her and slamming the door leaving her friends and her child inside the safety of the apartment. The dim lights of the hallway flickered, barely illuminating their faces

"Listen ass-wipe, you raped me and that child back there, that precious little boy is what I got out of it. You knew damn well that I had him and not once! NOT ONCE did you try to care or help. Not once did you help with raising him, not once did you give me money to care for him. I have raised him for the past three years of my life, don't think you can just walk in and try to take him from me and get him to be like you. I would never let him turn out like low life scum like you, you bastard." She had her teeth bared, her canines glinting slightly in the light, her ki rising slightly, warning him not to push her.

"I want you out of my sight! And if I ever catch you anywhere near him without Bulma, Juuhachi, Launch or me around. I will not hesitate to kill you. It would make my life easier and make this planet better for the rest of us." Chichi took another step forward. Her finger directly in his face; at one point in her life she had loved him dearly. It had been a long time since then, when she had refused to have sex with him he turned to rape to get what he had wanted from her, she hadn't even been of age yet but that hadn't mattered to him.

"Baby you mean you don't love me anymore? I thought we had something" He pushed her finger down away from his face, leaning in so their lips were almost touching, she could feel his breath on her lips and her eyes rolled back slightly, she had missed him even though her hatred for him ran deep.

"Do you know how much I've missed you, everything about you, work is just a way I was using to get closer to you and see you and occasionally touch you." He leaned closer and caught her lips, moving forward pressing her against the wall, she leaned into the kiss nipping at his bottom lip, all the memories of their good times rushed back to her, as did the times when he beat her, came home drunk and cheated.

Chichi pushed him off of her quickly, watching him trip backwards across the hallway, hitting the wall. "I love you, I always have and I always will. But I could never forgive you. I'm sorry beside there is someone else in my life and they treat me better than you ever did. They don't beat me or anything, they care and want the best for me. And most importantly I'm not just a toy to him." So she had lied a little, what did it matter? She stopped and looked up into his eyes for a moment she thought she caught a glimpse of sadness and regret but quickly pushed it aside, how could she ever feel pity for him after everything he had done to her. "I have a son to take care of and a life to live, if you'll excuse me. Goodnight." She quickly turned opening the door and stepping into the apartment, slamming the door shut behind her angrily, locking the deadbolt with one swift motion of her hand. Jeice stood his ground for a while his eyes locked on the door, his hands balled tightly in fists, the bitch wouldn't take him back, how dare she. He turned and walked away glancing at the door over his shoulder.

Chichi stopped for a moment, trying to level her uneven breathing, she growled low in her throat, she reached for the nearest object picking up a vase by the door, she threw it across the room, watching it shatter against the wall, the flowers scattering on the hard wood floor. The other women gathered around her to find out what had conspired, Maliko pushed ahead of them, immediately clinging to his mother's leg. "Why are you angry, did that man hurt you?" Chichi picked her little boy up, supporting him on her hip, her arm wrapped securely around him.

"No he didn't hurt me, he kissed me and told me he loved me." Maliko looked confused as the other women looked at each other, anger burning in their eyes, they had seen her through everything he had put her through, yet none of them had the power to stop him.

"Wouldn't that make you happy mommy?" Chichi smiled lightly and sighed, she leaned her forehead against Maliko's, looking into his little dark eyes.

"He doesn't mean it sweetie, you'll understand someday." Maliko leaned into his mother's chest listening to her steadying heartbeat, the women made their way to the couch, settling in and getting comfortable, Launch seating herself on the futon. Bulma snatched up the remote turning the TV on. After only a few minutes Chichi steady heartbeat lulled Maliko to sleep, tucked safely in his mothers arms, Launch stood from her spot taking him from his mother, bringing him into his mother's room tucking him into his toddler bed beside Chichi's queen sized mattress. The mattress resided on the carpet of the bedroom, the dark room sparsely furnished with a large dark oak dresser and a small night stand that stood next to her mattress. Maliko rolled over in his sleep, mumbling something, before falling back into a deep sleep. Launch ran her fingers through his thick hair before turning and leaving the room in silence, shutting the door partially; she sat back down next to Chichi, lying back on the couch next to her friends.

"Chi you should really get to bed, we are all going to need our energy tomorrow for the re-ranking tournament, you especially, you're finally getting the chance you need to get out of here." Chichi's eyes widened at the mention of the tournament, it had slipped her mind completely between working and being a mother she hadn't even had time to think of that.

"Oh shit I totally forgot about that!" Bulma got up from the couch moving to Chichi, she kneeled down in front of her, hugging her tightly. "Hun we all know you're strong enough to get re-ranked to elite or first class, don't worry." Chichi swallowed hard, nodding her head vigorously, hoping Bulma was right about this. This was all their big chance to make it to elites; if they all got lucky they would be out of their dump of an apartment by weeks end.

"That's not just that that I'm worried about, I'm supposed to work." She slapped herself in the forehead, looking up at the cracked ceiling riddled with water damage, her eyes blinking shut momentarily. "Oh well if I miss one day it won't kill me, beside you guys have off too." They all agreed to get up at 4 the next morning warm up, shower, get ready, and have a decent breakfast for the tournament, out the door by 6 am. The four women hugged goodnight before departing for their separate bedrooms, "Night girls." All of them echoed at the same time. Chichi headed into her room, looking over Maliko's sleeping form, she sighed. Heading back into the living room, she walked to the door making sure the front door was bolted shut, she pressed the power button turning the TV off, tossing the remote down onto the couch. She walked over to the broken vase, crouching down, she started picking up the pieces of shattered glass as well as the flowers; she walked into the kitchen her bare feet padding against the cool smooth tiles of the floor, she tossed the shards and flowers into the garbage. Chichi flipped the kitchen lights off, making her way back into the living room, she turned the lamps off. Entering her bedroom, she looked down at Maliko in his bed the only light shining in from the streetlight above. She kissed his forehead gently, tucking his blanket closer around his body before crawling into her own bed, pulling her blankets over her figure. Her thoughts preoccupied with what tomorrow might finally bring for her and the girls, praying this would change their lives for the better, forever.

Chichi twisted in her bed trying to wipe memories from her head, the memories that haunted her dreams no matter how hard she tried to rid herself of the thoughts. She felt a wave of depression hit her in her sleep as images rolled through her head, her face contorted in pain, Chichi could feel pain run through her body as she relived how Maliko had been conceived. Anger coursed through body as she slept powering her up slightly. In her dreams she was seeing all the events that haunted her over the past three years. She shot up in bed and wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead, she looked over at Maliko sleeping peacefully on the bed parallel to hers, she rested her head on her hands and caught her breath. Chichi sighed and laid back down knowing she needed her energy for the re-ranking. She knew that torturing herself wouldn't do her any good to help her. Chichi let her eyes slip shut again, this time falling into a blank and fitless sleep.

morning

Kakarot stretched his limbs, sitting up in his bed after hearing Vegeta yelling at him to get his 'lazy ass' out of bed. He reluctantly rolled out of bed, just wanting to skip the tournament and go to see her now. Making his way toward his closet, he decided against taking a shower.. He ran his hands through his hair as he reached into his closet for his spandex body suit; he pulled the bottom half on and followed with the top of the suit. Kakarot slipped his armor over his head, clipping it shut; he sat back down on the bed as he pulled his boots on. He took a deep breath, realizing that her scent was still lingering on his armor from the night before.

Chichi stopped suddenly as she slipped her armor on for the tournament. Realization hit her; she was supposed to see Kakarot today, but she was skipping work, it was either go to the tournament and prove herself or go to work just to see him. Chichi made a note to herself to find him the next day after the tournament. She had her white spandex on along with her favorite expensive black armor that the girls had gotten her for her eighteenth birthday; it hugged her figure and showed off her chest at the same time. Her entire body armor was black and tight fitting, yet it protected her well despite the sexy look to it, still allowing her full range of movement as well. Chichi slipped Maliko's training gi on and picked him up and headed to the kitchen for breakfast, she brushed his hair back away from his face and kissed him on the nose, Maliko smiled and hugged her, he remained silent, sleep still lingering in his behavior.

Launch had the whole table laid out with large meals for all of them including herself. Launch, Chichi, Bulma and Juuhachi were all in their best fighting armor, they had all stretched warmed up and spared before they got dressed and ready for the ranking tournament. Maliko sat at the table eating in silence, his blue and orange gi was slightly large on him but it didn't bother him one bit, the sleeve kept slipping down his arm and he continued to push it out of his way. All of the girls were silent as they ate, each one praying that all of them got the rankings they deserved, this would be what made them or what would break them, this was their only chance for the next three years. They had to get out of this life. When everyone had finally finished eating they headed to the door, leaving the dishes and everything out on the table, Chichi picked Maliko up from his high chair and headed to the door following all the other girls she grabbed her pre-packed gym bag as well and headed out locking the door behind her, she ran slightly to stay in step with the girls, her shorter stride putting her at a slight disadvantage.

The group of five took to the air, Maliko clung to his mother, looking down at everyone on the ground below them, the girls smiled at each other and winked, this was it. They landed at the gates to the arena and joined the long line for registration to the tournament. After about an hour of waiting, Maliko was fast asleep on Chichi's hip with his head resting on her shoulder, she kissed his forehead and repositioned him. Her petite hand was stroking his back keeping him soothed and distracting him from all the noise around him that was a threat to waking him up. Her grip on him steady despite the tingling in her wrist positioned under his bottom. Chichi and the girls reached the table after another hour of waiting, the harassment from men had been unbearable, men telling them that weak women shouldn't be competing and that they should be home cooking and having their children. A tall skinny bald man came up behind her grabbing her butt, she snarled at him listening to him whispering to her.

"Come have my children, be my wife and serve me, I'll be the best thing. Come on sexy, you shouldn't be fighting you're only a girl."

Chichi snarled louder and bared her teeth at the man. Chichi handed Maliko to Juuhachi and turned quickly facing the man, she took a step closer to him, she reached up for his face, squeezing his face between her fingers allowing her nails to leave small impressions on his skin.

"Listen _babe,_ I could kick your ass from here to my house and back, leaving a bloody path along the way. Don't fuck with me, I could kill you, I'm sure no one would miss someone like you. I won't be your mate, or have your children or be your bitch, get lost!" Just as she let go and took a step away she swung around and upward punching him in the face, she could hear his jaw cracking on impact and watched him hit the dirt. The blood from his mouth trickled into the dirt as she took Maliko back and held him tightly to her as if nothing had ever happened. A much-needed release, she decided that live targets worked much better than her imagination when it came to relieving tension.

The girls all leaned on the table filling out their registration papers, chatting as they went, they could hear men behind them mumbling, flipped them off with their free hands and continued. They all stepped away from the table snatching their passes from one of the supervising elite guards, as Chichi walked past him he caught her mumbling something about how ignorant and clumsy men were. He swallowed hard and stepped away from the girls allowing them past, deciding it was best to stay on the short black haired woman's good side. She may not be an elite, but an angry female was enough to scare him. The girls all starting cursing when they saw the mass of people waiting to get into the fighters area where they would await their matches, the finally reached the door to the building and one of the guards stepped in front of the door blocking them.

"Excuse me ladies, you're not allowed back here with all the fighters, we wouldn't want anything happening to you lovely ladies." He looked them all up and down, he could hear all four of them snarling and mumbling things under their breath. Bulma stepped up and slammed her foot down on top of his.

"Hey bub, see these passes, if you don't let us through I'll be sure that you'll choke on it, and believe me you'll still be feeling it next week." She picked her foot up from his and jammed her knee upwards into his groin causing him to fall to the side and out of their way.

"Why thank you Bulma!" Bulma extended her arm forward motioning for her friends to go first.

"After you, maladies." All four of the girls giggled, the man behind them groaning in pain, another mentioning how sorry he felt for the guard that got in her way.

Maliko was woken from his nap when another bulky clumsy man ran into Chichi's slight form almost knocking her over, a string of curses and threats flew from her mouth in only a moments time. He yawned catching his mother's attention. "Good Afternoon Sleepyhead!" The man looked at her weird, he started to chuckle and pointed at Maliko. "You shouldn't have your kid brother here you know. Things could get too dangerous for a delicate lady like you to handle" Chichi bared her teeth at him emitting a low growl from her throat, the man smiled at her.

"This is my son, not my brother you asshole. So do me a favor and mind your own business. I'm sick of being told what I should and should not be doing with myself when men like you still can't dress yourselves without mothers help." She was about the turn her back on him, but she felt his large hand grip the side of her waist, she cringed and bit down on her tongue forcing her temper back down.

"Oh come on baby, you know I was looking out for both of you. Don't be a bitch, I could make you a happy woman." Chichi shoved him away with only one hand using just enough force to get him off her, loosing his balance he fell back, landing on his butt. "Don't call me Baby." She turned and walked over to Bulma, Juuhachi and Launch, she placed Maliko down beside her and sat down on the floor to stretch with the girls. Before Chichi could even get started she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder she looked up to see Maliko smiling meekly down at her, rocking back and forth from heel to toe, heel to toe.

"Mommy, I wanna go outside. Will you take me for a walk?" Chichi stood back up and picked him back up placing him on her right hip; she kissed his cheek lightly and nodded. There was no way she was letting him go anywhere without her full protection. Chichi motioned to the girls to wait for her all she needed was a few minutes and he would be more than happy to sit still for a while. Chichi turned on heel and walked back out the door shoving her pass in the guards face just to emphasize the point that Bulma had pushed across earlier. She walked out past the long line of other fighters; she headed towards a small clearing with a nice area of grass for him to play on for a while. She started spacing out as she walked past all the other fighters, she noticed the same pattern as she went, male, male, male, male, oh wait one female. The few females who were there smiled at her and Maliko, either summing her up as a fighter or feeling sympathic because they were dealing with the same chauvinistic crowd that she was dealing with.

Chichi looked down at the ground stepping past everyone, the small clearing was only a few feet away. Someone grabbed her from behind pulling her backwards, she tossed her elbow back hitting the soft spot under the armor, she could hear the person grunt, and spun around defensively turning to face the person. He had a slightly pained look on his face with his eyes shut. "ow."

"Kakarot? Oh Kami, I'm so sorry, you came up behind me and I don't respond well to that. Oh I'm so so sorry!" Her eyes widened slightly in shock as she bit her bottom lip and hugged him with her one free arm. He caught his breath and swallowed standing back up straight.

"What are you doing here Chichi?" She looked away from him for a moment trying to avoid eye contact; she fought for an answer to feed to him, afraid he would tell her she didn't belong here if she told him the full truth.

"Of course I'm here for the re-ranking." He nodded at her then looked to Maliko.

"Who's the little kid? Your baby brother?" Chichi swallowed then looked down at the ground wishing he hadn't asked, she took a deep breath and turned away from him slightly.

"My son." Kakarot's eyes widened in disbelief, he choked on his thoughts for a moment feeling his pride being crushed beneath her seemingly cold hand, his mind slapping him slightly, reminding him that she was not his. And obviously the child was no recent development.

"Who's the father? I didn't know you were with anyone." He stood up straight pushing down the hurt he was feeling. Chichi fought back the sting of the tears that threatened to surface and fall. She had succeeded for the most part, but missed the single stray tear that made its way down her cheek.

"He doesn't really have a father, and no I'm not with anyone. It's a long story I'll tell you another time." Kakarot looked at her and wiped a stray tear away with his thumb.

"How about I come stay with you for a while tonight? That way we can spend time and talk. What's your son's name?" He patted the top of Maliko's head and looked both mother and son over, deciding that all in all he wouldn't mind having the boy as his own, not now but someday.

"His name is Maliko, he's three years old, very disciplined and he's my strong little boy." Kakarot smiled. "Must be just like his mother."

"Hi I'm your mother's friend Kakarot." Maliko looked to him, a confused look playing on the child's face, as he begun trying to sound out Kakarot's name.

"I can't say that, it's long!" Kakarot smiled at him and placed his arm around Chichi's waist. "Then you can call him……" Chichi bit her bottom lip, thinking for a moment about the name dilemma. "…..Karat or Goku." She smiled at Kakarot then rubbed Maliko's cheek, leaning her head against her sons. Chichi put Maliko down on the grass and straightened out his gi.

"Now you can play for a little while but just stay where mommy can see you." Chichi turned her attention away from her son, keeping him in her peripheral vision, her eyes traveled up to the man holding her against him.

"So you actually want to spend time with me? I mean Maliko is always around and the girls are sort of nosey." She looked up at him smirking slightly as her hand rested against the hard exterior of his armor.

Kakarot leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips, smiling into the kiss, he pulled back looking into her eyes.

"And am I supposed to let that bother me? How about I take you out for a while then we can go to your place if that's ok with you?" Chichi nodded and kissed him on the cheek, she sighed and looked over at Maliko throwing punches in the air.

"I should probably be getting back to the fighters area I left Bulma, Juuhachi and Launch in there alone, I need to get back to them before the tournament starts, meet me tonight after the tournament at my apartment." He nodded to her, and watched her bend over and catch Maliko as he pounced on her, she smiled up at Kakarot and winked. "See you tonight then." Chichi turned, walking away leaving him staring at her well sculpted curvy form, he sucked in a deep breath of air and went his way to meet up with Vegeta.

"Does mommy like the funny man?" Chichi turned and walked back toward the fighter's area holding Maliko tightly to her as she pushed her way back through the crowds awaiting the start of the tournament. Chichi just smiled and pushed her sons head down on her shoulder, he closed his eyes and stuck his thumb in his mouth, his other arm clinging to her neck.

The start to the tournament was heard all over the arena through the loud speaker, Chichi took a deep breath, grabbing Bulma's hand tightly squeezing for last moment comfort. It was arranged by sex and number and weight, forcing the females to go first, Launch being the smallest of all the women present was first. She walked up the steps leading to the fighting ring, glancing over her shoulder for some type of support from the girls. Bulma, Chichi and Juuhachi each blew her multiple kisses and gave the thumbs up sign. Launch readied herself seeing a scrawny male approach her standing opposite her, she cringed slightly he looked dirty and like a street rat which didn't surprise her any. He smiled at her with a creepy yellowed grin; he quickly dove at her, as she ducked to the side. She turned to see him coming back at her and she braced herself waiting for him to hit, when he did she flipped back to her feet keeping his wrists clasped in her hands, she flung him straight out of the ring, easily becoming the winner.

Chichi was next to go, she stepped into the ring leaving Maliko within Bulma's care, Chichi cracked her neck and her wrists staring at the ignorant looking male she was about to face. She stepped forward and motioned with her hand for him to step forward, she slipped into her fighting stance, and the man walked toward her and bowed before slamming his fist forward into her nose. Chichi snarled and let the blood drip down her lips and chin, she motioned for him to come at her again and this time he flew at her full speed. She stood her ground punch for punch being exchanged and blocked by both fighters, she continued to block him and brought her leg up underneath him ducking his attacks, she watched him hit the floor as she jumped on top of him and pounded her fists into his face. As soon as he was unconscious the announcer called her winner and she stepped off of the man, Chichi made her way down the steps to the girls taking her damp towel and wiping the blood from her knuckles and her face.

Bulma was the next to be announced as she stepped up, she tossed her towel to Chichi and walked to the center of the ring. A smile cracked on her face as she heard her friends whistling and egging her on, the man stepped forward to her and looked down at her licking his lips, she scrunched her face up in disgust and slammed her knee forward into his groin then took a step back observing the look of pain on his face. Bulma laughed under her breath and didn't stop when he grabbed her by her arm, squeezing down in a poor attempt to break her bones. She mimicked pain and put her head down before bringing her elbow around and slamming it into his cheek, she watched him fly back and hit the ground, Bulma flew to him and kicked him in the side a few times yelling at him to get up off the ground. He jumped up from the ground throwing a kick at her and knocking her in the side, she stumbled and threw a kick right back at him following with a barrage of non stop kicks and punches most of them making contact. Bulma laughed as she backed him toward the edge of the ring and kicked him in the stomach knocking him onto the ground outside the ring, she turned and walked from him with a triumphant smile on her face as she heard her name announced as the winner of the match. As soon as Bulma stepped down, Juuhachi's name and number were called up to the ring, she smirked and closed her eyes as she stepped up the stairs feeling the adrenaline pumping through her body. Juuhachi walked to her opponent's side smiled in his face and whispered a few words to him before flipping backwards toward the center of the ring.

"Come and get me big boy." The semi obese Saiyajin flew toward her swearing at her as she swung her leg out making contact with his face, he stopped and regained himself before swinging his arm out for her throat, Juuhachi jumped to the floor, using her arms for support she kicked him in the gut full force. She cursed under her breath when he only fell back a few steps, he came at her again throwing punches and missing her, she finally ducked beneath him and grabbed his tail wrapping it in her fist she squeezed as hard as she could and watched him go down. The obscenities streamed from his mouth as her grip became tighter, she grabbed the base of his tail with her other hand and snapped it, she could hear the bones crunching in her fist as the man wailed in pain before falling limp from shock beneath her. Juuhachi climbed off him and dropped his tail against his back; she walked to the side of the ring looking to one of the elite males observing from the side.

"You men underestimate us so quickly; my girls and I just decimated them. Watch out, you could be next." The short elite guard ran his hand through his hair stuttering for a moment not knowing how to retort to her. Juuhachi just winked at him, smiling sweetly before stepping out of the ring and pulling her armor off to sit down with the girls. They turned to each other to converse about their opponents and the men they probably would have to face at one point or another.

As the day went on each of the girls fought and won three other matches, qualifying them for elites. In the last round Launch was taken out by a first class warrior who fought dirty, including pulling her hair and tail, Launch took her defeat lightly knowing she had done her best. Both Bulma and Juuhachi were defeated in the final round, both worn out from the previous four rounds. They had at least made it into elites, only one other female outside of their small family had made it to the final round, and most of the men had been disqualified. It was the final round of the day and Chichi was to face the top male winner and she would become an elite, this was all she needed, this final win would make her dreams. Chichi climbed the steps and sat down in one corner of the ring, she needed to prepare herself mentally, this was the final battle for her and it would be the most important thing in her life. Bulma, Launch and Juuhachi sat right in front of the fighters ring with Maliko sitting between Bulma and Juuhachi, with the drive and determination that their "sister" had they could tell this was going to be a long fight, that hopefully wouldn't go to the death.

Chichi slipped on her armor over her head clipping it in place, she straightened herself out , twisting her hair up in back of her head and securing it in a bun so there was no way to get a grip on her hair in this final fight. Sweat was already running down her body not from previous matches but from nervousness. So far Chichi only had a few minor scratches and not one bruise on her face, her muscles were sore and she wanted to stop knowing her energy was starting to run low, but she reminded herself that she had to do this and win for Maliko's sake.

Chichi's opponent was over confidant, throwing sexual remarks her way obviously amusing himself and a few other men in the crowd, Chichi just raised one middle finger and kept it up making sure he saw it clearly. She stretched once again and evaluated her opponent in her head, from what she had seen he wouldn't be easy but it wouldn't be impossible, he had the confidence he needed to beat her but she didn't know if he was intelligent enough to figure her out. The tall man had a cocky grin to his face thinking he had the whole thing bagged, he only took in her appearance of being a small female forgetting just how far she had already come. He was tall and big boned but definitely over-weight, his long wild red hair was almost black and matched his eyes she wondered how he even fit his tail around his waist. His weight would be to her advantage and would slow him down some. The bell wrung and she stepped to the middle guessing his first move would to be to charge at her, and it was, he flew at her with full strength already. She sidestepped him and let him wait to be able to stop his momentum, the look on his face was amusing her to no end, he was using the brute force method and that wasn't going to work on her. He charged at her, this time she didn't move and ducked into a full roundhouse kick supported by only her hands on the mat, and flipped back to her feet. The large man went flying and almost went out of the ring; he slowly got to his feet mumbling under his breath about the bitch he was against.

He charged at her, this time he caught her before she had the chance to throw her defense up against him. Chichi felt her body pressed into the mat and cringed trying to struggle her way out from underneath him, she felt his hand grab her tail and twist it into an un-natural position causing her face to contort in pain. Chichi quickly reached for his fat thigh sinking her sharp canines into his fat, he screamed at her and bit down the pain until she tightened her bite, and quickly let go as she managed to get her feet high enough on her back to pry him off, sending him flying across the ring. He regained his position and flew at her full force, starting with a barrage of kicks and punches, she managed to evade most of them but a few still got in on her, she was blocking, not hitting back knowing he could only continue so long before wearing himself out. She continued to step back, blocking all his moves as she egged him on. Chichi felt herself being backed into the corner; her breathing became uneven memories flooded through her head, forcing her to the ground in pain. She felt the pain ripple through her body in the same spots as in the flashback.

::Flashback::

Jeice kicked her in the side pushing her back between the two walls she was pressed into. She could feel the broken ribs already, all it took was a simple word as 'no' and he flipped at her beating her until his anger faded. That took a while. His foot once again slammed into her side reminding her of the life that she lived, she crumpled over in a ball trying to protect her stomach at all costs, even though she hated him the last thing she wanted was too loose her unborn child to him, that was his full intention when he began the attack. Chichi heard his footsteps fading away from her slightly, but when they headed back toward her she balled tighter in fear. The next moment she knew why she had, she felt the wood of the chair smashing over her head and breaking into many small pieces, she could feel the large splinters of wood digging into the muscles in her neck. Minutes passed by after she knew he had walked away leaving her to suffer, she ran her hand over the back of her head feeling the blood trickling down her scalp and her back. Her tears were now very evident to anyone who would have seen her face, her eyes were red and puffed up from her hours of crying and pain from being punched and beaten, not being able to fight back. Life was too unfair, she feared fighting back, he would get his way by hitting her in the stomach and killing the child, she wanted him to suffer.

Chichi tried to stand but a wave of nausea and strong cramps hit her, she screamed in pain and managed to get a passerby's attention. The strange woman rushed to her side and scooped her up; she took to the air flying to the nearest hospital.

She had survived this; the doctor cleaned her up and sent her home, deciding she needed to be with her family during a time like this.

::end flashback::

Chichi's body was still curled in a ball in the corner, everything had come to a stand still, and she could feel him still pounding down on her body. Everything, even her friends didn't move toward her knowing exactly what was crossing through her head, telling by the way her body twitched and moved for about five minutes. Kakarot felt the need to jump in and help her, but found Vegeta's hand firmly placed on his shoulder.

Her entire body tightened up and spasmed, a blood-curdling scream ripped from her vocal cords causing people to back away from the ring more, their eyes widening. For a moment her power shot up, her hair flickered Blonde.

The opponent's attacks began to slow, he stopped standing at full height to look down at her.

Black

He took step away from her.

Blonde

He was tempted to just run and tried not to stumble over his own feet.

Black

Maliko screamed with tears running down his face "MOMMY GET UP! I LOVE YOU!"

Blonde

His words reached her, her eyes shot open revealing a deep shade of aqua. She stood slowly flexing her body, she rolled her head back working the pain out of her neck from her "beating" Her top lip shook showing her sharp canine teeth as a maniacal laugh rolled out of her open mouth.

"I WON"T LET YOU TAKE MY PRIDE FROM ME!!!!!" A flash of light was seen as she flew at him knocking him in the gut, she got him down to the floor and continued to hit him repetitively. Her anger flowed from her body in the form of raw energy, uncontrolled and un-harnessed she let it go.

"HEY FATASS COME AND GET IT!" He took his chances, standing up again, he ran at her full force.

"PURPLE! THUNDER!" The man panicked hearing her words; just as she disappeared he looked around frantically and turned to the announcer as she appeared behind him, the ball of energy glowing in her hands.

"BLAST!" She slammed her hands forward throwing the energy attack away from her, It flew at him hitting him in the chest, she watched his armor slowly burning away, suddenly the attack faded. The look on his face was of pure terror as he screamed and cried about the burning, she had spared him but defeated him. Chichi smiled and laughed walking toward the edge of the ring, her hair still a glowing white blonde color. Maliko ran to her and clung to her leg crying into her spandex suit, she could feel his tears rolling off the material; she kneeled down to him and kissed the top of his head holding him to her.

"Everything is going to be ok, I promise." Everything was perfectly silent as everyone stared at her, the legendary had emerged, and it wasn't a royal family member, let alone an elite. Her hair slowly faded back to black as her calmed her son's tears. The speaker clicked on and the announcer cleared his throat.

"And Miss Chichi is the winner..." His voice seemed to become quieter.

"I love you mommy." He leaned up and kissed her on the cheek gently. She leaned back on her heels an fell to a sitting position with Maliko in her lap cradled against her chest, Bulma and the girls made their way up to her, hugging her too, each congratulating her for what she had just accomplished. Bulma had tears streaming down her face knowing exactly what had been going through her mind; all the past pain and terror built up inside with the feeling of being cornered and helpless with a male standing over her, everything Chichi had been through in the past was what drove her forward, it made her stronger and they all knew that. Chichi stood up from her place on the ground still holding Maliko to her, they all picked up their bags and headed to the fighters area to get changed into sweatpants. The arena still in a general state of shock, whispers of the news traveling throughout the crowd. Prince Vegeta sat in silence his hand still residing on his companion's shoulder. A female had reached legendary before he, a fucking third class female. His mind was lost within itself. He didn't even notice Kakarot slip away.

Chichi came out of the dressing room, and tossed her gym bag over her shoulder, she placed her hand on Maliko's head, putting her other arm around Bulma.

"Let's go home." As the girls turned to leave Kakarot approached Chichi and pulled her discreetly away from her 'friends and family'

"I'll be right back, just wait here!" She dropped the bag with the girls, as she was pulled around the corner of the building abruptly. He kissed her on the lips passionately not caring that the entire Saiyajin population was watching, his arms wrapping around her body and pulling her closer. Kakarot pulled back looking into her eyes and searching her soul, he smiled lightly and ran one hand through her hair, he nuzzled his cheek against hers and smiled. He of all Saiyajin's had found the Legendary; he had chosen her to be his. It all seemed surreal to him.

"You are amazing Chi, completely amazing. How about I give you time to go get ready and cleaned up and I'll be there soon, dress in something nice, but comfortable." He kissed her on the lips lightly and let her go, she turned to walk back to her family, and looking over her shoulder at him she winked before continuing on. As soon as she was around the corner he fell back against the building and dug his hands into his hair, he took a few deep breaths and stood back up. He needed to find Vegeta before he left for tonight, not to mention he had to get changed as well.

A thought crossing his mind as he headed back into the arena… Vegeta was going to be furious.

The second the door swung open Chichi ran into her room flinging clothing out of her dresser, he said dress nice and comfortable. She reached the bottom drawer, yanking it open, her favorite black mini skirt with built in shorts and her favorite tank top, she reached into the drawer above it and pulled out a clean bra and a thong. Chichi ran out of her room past all the girls and Maliko, skidding into the bathroom locking the door behind her. She placed her clothing on the counter, grabbing two towels out of the cabinet, placing them on top of the toilet top, she slowly turned the water up finally getting it to almost scalding temperatures before stripping off her armor and her spandex suit. Chichi sighed and climbed in sliding the shower door shut behind her, she just stood there letting the water roll down her bare body, and put her head under the water flow letting the warmth penetrate her. She reached into the basket in the shower grabbing her shampoo and lathered her hair up, she leaned her head back under the water feeling the suds from her shampoo running down her back and then her legs. Chichi picked up the bath puff and squeezed the lavender scented soap onto it before rubbing it all along her body inhaling the wonderful clean smell. She turned the water off, sliding the shower door open; she reached for one of her towels. Wrapping one around her hair and the other around her body as she stepped out onto the bathmat on the floor. She wiped the steam from the mirror and fluffed her hair in the towel, bending over pulling the hairdryer off the floor. Chichi flipped the hair dryer on, drying her hair partially not bothering with it all it would dry straight anyway. She pulled out a small bottle from the drawer, looking into the mirror she carefully applied a thin line of liquid eyeliner to her eyelids. Simple, that's exactly what she was going for. She opened the door to the bathroom, making her way across the hallway into her room, shutting the door gently.

Chichi allowed the towel to drop to the floor; she looked at the outfit on her bed, now second-guessing the practicality of it. She sighed and opened her bottom drawer pulling out a pair of dark denim jeans, a smile gracing her features. She slipped her underwear on, and wiggled her way into the tight, dark bell-bottom jeans. Looking her half dressed figure over in her full body mirror, she nodded in approval before turning to her bed. She snatched her bra up, reaching behind her to clasp it, then sliding her arms through the straps. Picking up the black tank top she slipped it over her head and adjusted herself in the mirror. She threw the closet open pulling out a black zip up sweater with a hood attached, picking it out just for modesty's sake. Grabbing a studded belt off the inside of the closet door, she slipped it through the belt loops and shut the door behind her sighing happily. Chichi stuck her feet into a pair of open toed high heels, looking herself over in the mirror she smiled. Perfect. Just like tonight would be. Her smile fell from her face, why did she trust him so easily; it felt right… but what if it wasn't? She shook the negative thoughts from her head, just as a clear knock was heard from the door of the apartment.

Yes. Tonight would be perfect.


End file.
